(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to elastomeric hose assemblies and more specifically to a system and method for removing kinks from hoses and hose assemblies.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Elastomeric hoses made from deformable materials such as plastic, rubber and the like are used in many applications, including industrial, military, and commercial applications. They can be subjected to pressurized conditions and handle many types of liquids and gases. These hoses are desirable because of their strength and flexibility. Both raw elastomeric hose and completed elastomeric hose assemblies are often damaged due to prolonged periods on a storage reel or the like while not in use. The hose and hose assembly damage generally consists of randomly spaced dimples or kinks formed in the hose. These deformations are formed as the hose conforms to the shape of the storage reel during extended storage. This can cause internal obstructions and impede the ability of the hose to transport liquid and gas as intended. Repairing and/or replacing these hoses can prove to be costly, time consuming, and labor intensive.
One previously known method to remove these deformations involves wrapping insulation around the damaged hose and running hot water through the hose. A second method involves wrapping an electrical heater tape around the hose to increase the temperature to the softening point. The primary disadvantage with these methods is the labor associated with wrapping and unwrapping thousands of feet of hose.
Another known method involves the use of a calibrated hot air gun to warm up and soften small areas of the hose. However, the temperature is difficult to control and often passes the softening point, causing dramatic weakening of the hose wall such that the hose blisters non-uniformly at test pressure. This method is cost-prohibitive because of the limited coverage area of the air gun in treating the hose.
The following patents discuss different background art related to the subject matter discussed above:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,246, issued Mar. 30, 1965 to Adolph Loges, describes an apparatus for heat treating long lengths of hose. This apparatus creates hoses with a reinforced structure by subjecting the hose to a thermal treatment in an apparatus comprising several sections of heating tubes joined together which tightly enclose the hose. Air or liquid is pumped through the hose, expanding the hose diameter to that of the external pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,750, issued Feb. 9, 1971 to Woodrum, discloses a hose straightening fixture for holding curved rubber hose in a substantially straight condition comprising two arcuate members which are movable toward and away from one another with one of the members having surface interrupting knobs which press against the hose outside curvature to reduce the distance to the same as the inside curvature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,857, issued Dec. 22, 1981 to Hofstetter, discloses an apparatus for heating a continuing series of articles, such as canned or bottled potable goods, to substantially room temperature in order to prevent condensation from forming on the containers. The apparatus comprises an elongated housing having an interior housing chamber and open on each longitudinal end. An endless conveyor transports the articles from one open end of the housing to the other end of the housing along a substantially horizontal plane. An elongated trough is disposed under the conveyor and is partially filled with heating water so that the articles are partially immersed in the water as they are transported through the housing. A recirculation system is also provided for continuously reheating the heating water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,526, issued Mar. 26, 1985 to Kutz, et al., discloses an apparatus for treating webs of material with several buoyant rolls which engage the web of material, consist of a closed buoyant body and are arranged in a trough which contains liquid, is open at the top and is at atmospheric pressure, parallel and adjacent to each other horizontally restrained but freely floating in the vertical direction without touching each other. The rolls may be arranged horizontally side by side without forming roll gaps or vertically on top of each other, forming roll gaps with two guide rolls provided above each buoyant roll.
The above background art shows that a continuing need has long existed for a cost effective system and method to repair elastomeric hoses. Accordingly, those of skill in the art will appreciate the present invention which addresses the above discussed problems and other issues.